


Straight my ass

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wants Adam but Adam is stubborn until Tommy gets his point across</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight my ass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tommy belongs to Adam and Adam belongs to Tommy (LOL jk), meaning I don't own any of the in this story mentioned people (what a bummer) and as far as I'm concerned this story is just a result of my perverted mind.
> 
> Also: this story is un-beta'd, so, all typos and grammar mistakes are mine, mine, mine. :D

Please, Adam, just ki..."

 

"No, Tommy, you're straight and" Adam paused "you're straight".

 

"Straight?" Tommy laughed "Straight my ass, Adam!"

 

"But you are straight, Tommy Joe!"

 

Either Adam doesn't speak english or he just didn't want to understand.

 

Taking a few steps forward, Tommy closed the distance between them, he looked at Adam with pleading eyes. He really wants Adam now or else he would burst out of pure frustration. He knew if he didn't make the first move he wouldn't get Adam. So, he decided to take a big risk, he just crashed his mouth to Adam's.

 

Making Adam stagger backwards a little.

 

Then they kissed, Adam somehow didn't fight Tommy, he just let him have his way. Which also did include let him palm his dick through his pants.

 

After several minutes of kissing their lips separated when they needed air.

 

"Adam" Tommy spoke huskily "just do it...Just do me. Fuck me. And you'll see how straight my ass is. In fact not straight all:" A hint of desperation in his voice, but also lust and desire. Desire to finally get fucked by Adam.

 

Adam just stared at him, mouth open, in disbelief if he just heard those words coming out of Tommy's mouth. Tommy, his pretty kitty and also pretty straight as far as Adam was concerned.

 

"Tommy, are you ok?" Adam asked.

 

Could he really be that much of a blind idiot, Tommy thought. Yes, his gaydar must be completely fucked.

 

"Yes, Adam, I'm perfectly fine. But you seem to have something with your ears. Why else would you refuse to understand that I'm serious about this," he paused and stepped closer, "about you."

 

"About m...me?" Adam stuttered.

 

"Yes, about you, you silly boy." he smiled at him.

 

Long moments went by before Tommy again was the one talking "Adam?" he waved a hand in front of his face. "Adam? Isn't this the moment where you are supposed to ask me what I mean?"

 

Yes, considering the fact that Adam obviously wasn't very fast thinking right at this moment, asking Tommy would be the easiest.

 

"Hu? Oh, yeah. Enlighten me, Tommy, what do you mean, Kitty?".

 

Looking straight into Adam's babyblues Tommy took a deep breath before he began. "What I mean, Babyboy," he took Adam's hands in his, intertwining their fingers, he continued. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm in love with you. And that I know what I want. That I want you. This isn't a mood, Adam, I really am in love with you and I want to kiss you, I want to be with you, be your boyfriend and I want to sleep with you." His voice got a sexy and low tone at the last part, almost seductive.

 

Adam just looked at Tommy, didn't know what to say. Then, some seconds, after staring into each others eyes Adam was the one coming closer and taking Tommy's lips in his, in a breathtaking kiss full of emotions.

 

After some minutes their kiss turned deeper and hotter. They let their hands roam their bodies. When they were in need for air they had to part again. Leaning his forehead against Tommy's Adam whispered breathlessly "I love you too," at that Tommy beamed at him "so so much, I just never thought I'd have a chance on you ever."

 

"You know, Babyboy, you always have a chance with me. I wanted you the moment I saw you," then Tommy kissed him again. He gripped the hem of Adam's shirt and shoved it up his body, letting his hands wander of every bit of skin he could reach. Dragging the shirt higher, Adam got the hint. He broke the kiss for some seconds, lifting his arms, so Tommy could take his shirt off.

 

Once he laid eyes on Adam's body all he wanted was to touch it and kiss every freckle he could find. But now wouldn't be the right time nor the right moment to chase his freckles. Cause let's face it, Adam isn't a small guy, which means there are lots of freckles that could be kissed and that would take lots of time, but now Tommy has others plans. He's waited for long enough, he just wanted.

 

So, instead to kiss one freckle after another Tommy just lowered his head and let his tongue enjoy the taste of Adam's skin. He licked a stripe from the midsection of his body, over his chest up to his collarbone. Getting there Tommy couldn't help but giving Adam a nice and huge hickey.

 

Chuckling he looked at the result and let his mouth wander to Adam's ear. "You taste so fucking good, Adam and I bet there are places on which you taste even better" his voice dripping sex.

 

Adam whimpered softly at that.

 

He grinned.

 

Looking Adam in the eyes his hands made their way down to his pants, unbuckling them. Once he got the belt open he sank down to his knees, another moan escape Adam's throat; just from looking at Tommy going down. Which was probably the hottest thing Adam's had ever seen.

 

Getting where he wanted Tommy opened the buttons on Adam's jeans, then he took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down, never breaking eye contact with Adam.

 

Once he's got the black haired man's pants open he pulled them down. Looking at Adam's underwear, which in this case means he was going commando Tommy's mouth watered. He didn't think twice about what he wants do, he just wrapped his fingers around Adam's length and began to slowly stroking him. Hearing Adam moan his name above him encouraged Tommy to go a step further and to lick at the tip of Adam's cock.

 

“Fuck Tommy, your tongue is dangerous" Adam breathed.

 

"Is that so, Babyboy" Tommy said seductively before licking all along Adam's cock, from the base to the tip, the taste of pre-cum spreading all over his tongue. He swallowed and licked his lips, “You taste delicious, babyboy”.

 

“Fuck...Tommy...your tongue...fucking illegal. Keep go...going...please” Adam was repeating himself but he couldn't care less, as long as Tommy didn't stop.

 

Tommy's own dick was rock hard.

 

So he decided to skip teasing Adam some more and just drove Adam's cock straight into his mouth, all the way down his throat. All Adam could do was gripping into the blonde's hair to keep his balance, Tommy caught him a bit off guard with his one-motion-deep-throating.

 

Once Tommy had Adam's full length inside his mouth he sucked it like it´s some fucking lollipop. Adam looked down and saw how Tommy's head went back and forth, back and forth. He blew him with just the right amount of pressure, a swirl of his tongue here and there and even some teeth scratching along his length, which Adam strangely did like right at this moment.

 

"Jeez Tommy, you sure this is...aaaah...my...fucking...good".

 

Yes, the head of his dick just hit the back of Tommy's throat and however Tommy managed it not to gag. He just ignored Adam's words, he was too lost in the pleasure of finally having Adam's dick right where he wanted it, deep in his mouth and he is not gonna miss only one second of the first time he's giving him a blowjob.

 

It didn't took him very long until Adam's knees got weak and he was pretty sure he was about to come.

 

One hand holding the base of Adam's cock and the other going down to his own pants trying to open them. The second one was a bit more difficult, he was never one doing many things with his left hand, but what a Tommy Joe Ratliff wants a Tommy Joe Ratliff gets done. And so the first button was popped open.

 

Getting his own cock out he hummed around the standing man's dick, as he stroked himself in the same pattern he went down on Adam's cock.

 

Hearing Tommy moan had Adam look down. And seeing Tommy getting himself off from just sucking him off was the final call his dick needed to shoot his load deep down Tommy's throat, followed be a stream of fucks and shits and a scream of Tommy's name.

 

Tommy didn't expect that feeling Adam spurt his cum straight down his throat would be such a turn on for him. He tried to swallow all Adam had to offer, but failed. Some of the white substance were tripping down Tommy's chin. After he licked Adam cock clean his finger made it's way to his chin, to take off the remaining cum there. Still stroking himself he looked up at Adam and licked the cum of his finger.

 

When Adam bend down, gripping his hair and pulled his head back, just the way he liked it, all he could do was looking into his eyes. And when Adam said "come for me Kitty, show me how much you love me, how much love sucking my cock" it threw him over the edge.

 

It took him only a few more strokes, then he moaned Adam's name loudly and came right there on his pants and on the carpet.

 

After both of them gained back some of their breath, they got up. Giving each other the widest grin possible their mouths found their way to each other. It didn't took them long to end up in a seemingly never ending tongue fight, which neither of them wanted to lose nor to give up.

 

And knowing who always dominated the kiss on tour Tommy knew that sooner or later Adam would turn out as the winner of this little kissing battle. But since Adam had some mercy with Tommy he let him have his fun for awhile. When Adam felt Tommy rubbing his dick against his leg his control was gone and he fully took over. Not only over the kiss but also over the entire situation.

 

He started showering the blonde's neck with a mix of feather light kisses and little bites here and there. Looking satisfied at the immediately showing result of his bites he grinned. Whispering "beautiful" more to himself than to Tommy, who didn't seem to get anything anyway at this moment. Too lost in the pleasure that Adam and his wicked wicked mouth gave him. And his mouth was only busy on his neck so far.

 

After a few moments Adam lead him over to the bed. Tommy looked at Adam and just smiled letting his eyes wander all over the black haired man's body, while he was undressing himself fully. And so did Tommy. Once both were completely naked and on the bed Adam crawled to Tommy. Hovering over him he couldn't help but staring at the beauty lying underneath him. Tommy suddenly seemed a bit nervous.

 

"What?" he asked the singer, biting his lip and looked away.

 

Caressing his cheek gently and making him look back at him Adam just smiled.

 

"Nothing," he whispered, "You are just so beautiful. I could drown completely in the sight of you".

 

Capturing the older man's lips again Adam let his hands wander all over his body, making the blond moan in ecstasy. Especially when his fingers reached his nipples and he decided to have some fun with them. He slid down Tommy's slender body and played with both, his hands and mouth on his guitarist's meanwhile standing erect nipples. Gently biting on the left one while his thumb and forefinger were busy on the right one.

 

Tommy didn't know what else to do but moan, he never felt this way before ever. He never felt anything that comes close to the joy and pleasure Adam is giving him. Like this is his first time being intimate with a person ever, men and women. And in someway it is the first time. Adam makes him feel special in every way possible. Not only now, but also in every other moment. Like the way Adam's treating him, how he's looking at him- almost devouring him with his eyes (but looking at Tommy, who wouldn't)- how he's always smiling at him. Only a fool would think he treats everyone like he's treating Tommy.

 

Adam took the moment Tommy's moans got louder as his cue to slide further down Tommy's body, paying special attention to his hips. Biting and sucking a little mark on each side, knowing that will look good in the morning. Which earned him another satisfied moan from the guitarist's throat. Reaching his destination Adam looked up at Tommy and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick. He didn't need anything else but the look in Tommy eyes, which turned from to-drown-in-brown to the color of pure-lust-black.

 

Not wanting to wait any second longer the singer licked a broad stripe from the base to the head and back down. And once again, from the tip down to the base and back up and once he reached the tip again his tongue almost wrapped itself around it and started to play around it. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit of the blonde's cock, who now was close to screaming his head off. Poor guy, and Adam didn't even went down on him fully yet.  
Which caused Adam to throw an evil and a-lot-saying grin at Tommy, which Tommy obviously got; considering his current state- remarkable.

 

Adam's dick grew hard again at the delicious taste of Tommy's cock.

 

"Oh shit, Adam" was the only thing that came out of Tommy's mouth before Adam took him down his throat in one long slow suck.

 

Hallowing his cheeks Adam started to suck the blond in earnest right from the first moment. It took all 30-years-old Tommy had not to blow his load right here right then.

 

Now wouldn't that be just fine? Getting a blow job and he unloads his spunk the very moment his dick disappears in Adam fucking Lambert's mouth? But then again, some people would spill their load the moment Adam's looking at them, so Tommy held it already a bit longer. But back to biz...

 

He sucked his dick like there's nothing he would rather want to do in life. Bopping his head up and down fast and letting his tongue play on every bit of the blonde's cock he could reach, while his hands were playing with Tommy's balls.

 

"Shit...fuck...yes...Adam..." that's about the maximum of words Tommy was able to get out in one sentence, not that he would win an award with that, but that wasn't his aim here. His aim was still to hold his orgasm back which was slowly crawling closer by each time the head of his dick nudged at the back of Adam's throat. Which Adam quickly relaxed to swallow his lover's dick even deeper.

 

And this was the moment, when Tommy looked down and saw his entire dick was all the way Adam's mouth, Adam's nose touching Tommy's pubic hair, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He tried to warn Adam but he either didn't get it or didn't want to back off. Not even one second later Tommy shot his spunk so far down Adam's throat that he probably couldn't even taste it. But that didn't stop him, he sucked him through his orgasm until Tommy's was too sensitive to have his dick touched in any way any longer.

 

When Adam let go of his dick he smiled at him lazily "Yummy. You taste great, sweetheart."

 

"So, do I?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"You don't believe me?" Adam said jokingly.

 

"Maybe I just wanna find out myself. Come here, Babyboy and give me those talented lips of yours". Adam's dick gave an interested twitch at his command.

 

Adam didn't need to be asked twice. He crawled up Tommy's body until he was hovering over Tommy, face to face.

 

Licking his lips Tommy took the singer's face in his hands and pulled him down. He traced the tip of his tongue over his lips, asking silently to let his tongue in. Adam parted his lips and then his boyfriend's tongue was down his throat exploring every inch of his mouth, chasing the flavor of himself on the taller man's tongue. Finding what he was searching for Tommy growled in the kiss and started rubbing himself against Adam. Making Adam smile and break the kiss for a second.

 

"You really are like a cat, aren't you?".

 

"Meoooow" was the blonde's response and plunged his tongue back into Adam's mouth.


End file.
